1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of electro-optic devices such as a liquid crystal device, and electronic devices such as a liquid crystal projector provided with the electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
This type of electro-optic device includes, on a substrate, pixel electrodes, scanning lines for selectively driving the pixel electrodes, data lines, and TFTs (Thin Film Transistors) for pixel switching, and performs active matrix driving, for example.
In the above-described electro-optic device, an inspection circuit may be arranged on the substrate, so that defects of various types of elements configuring the device can be inspected in the manufacturing process. For instance, Japanese Patent No. 2516197 discloses a technique in which TFTs are inspected by applying an inspection voltage having a time-varying voltage level between source electrodes and pixel electrodes.
Japanese Patent No. 2516197 is an example of related art.
According to researches made by the inventor of the present application, a proposal is made for arranging two data lines to each column of pixel electrodes, for example, and ensuring a write time to each pixel in order to realize a high quality image display in an electro-optic device. However, if the above-described technique of Japanese Patent No. 2516197 is applied as is to such a device, a device configuration thereof becomes complicated and the manufacturing cost also increases. Furthermore, normal inspection may not be carried out. In other words, the above-described technique has a technical problem that its application is difficult to a device in which the device configuration is partially changed.